1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing contents, and more particularly, to a method of managing contents in a portable terminal in integrated fashion, which may display in integrated fashion, contents stored in other locations on one screen and conveniently manage the contents according to similarity of the contents, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the significant development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, supply and use of all types of portable terminals have rapidly increased. The electronic devices may provide various functions. For example, the electronic devices provide a TV viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB)) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music playback function (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3), a photograph function, a data communication function, an Internet access function, and a near field wireless communication function. Particularly, as multi-media service functions improve, recently manufactured portable terminals may store various contents such as electronic books, music files, or video files. Further, the portable terminal may establish a communication channel with a cloud server, a web server providing a contents storage function, with another terminal, and synchronize and share the contents of these other devices and systems.
As described above, when contents are separated in different storage locations, a portable terminal according to the related art displays contents based on storage locations when display of the contents is requested. As a result, it is inconvenient for a user to manage the contents of the portable terminal. Accordingly, there is a need to have a method for displaying contents having different storage locations on one screen so that a user can easily manage such contents.